Anthony Bernard Franko
Ten-year-old Anthony was last seen walking to his school on the morning of May 8, 1983 in Lemmon Valley, Nevada. He was a fifth grade student at Lemmon Valley Elementary School, and lived with his mother & stepfather a half-mile from the school. Although Anthony's normal route to school was to walk north of Fremont Street, he apparently went in the opposite direction the morning he disappeared. A witness saw him in a cul-de-sac on the south end of Fremont Street, talking to an unknown individual driving a rusted out vehicle, possibly a Ford Pinto or a Camaro. Anthony never arrived at school and has never been heard from again. The school didn't notify Anthony's family that he didn't show up for class and as a result, his family didn't realize that Anthony was missing until later that day when he didn't call his mother, Liza as he was supposed to do every day after he got home from school. Liza notified the police after she came home, had gotten dark and Anthony had still not arrived home. Anthony was a member of the 4-H Club and the day before his disappearance, he won a blue ribbon for showing his pet pony and two rabbits at a 4-H show. He took his ribbon with him when he left for school the next day, planning to show it to classmates. A month before his disappearance, Anthony ran away from home and went into the mountains after his mother punished him for poor grades. During that time, he took some food and dishes with him, left a goodbye note and then returned home within hours. When he came back, he cried and told his mother he would never run away again. When Anthony vanished in May of 1983, the police initially assumed that he'd run away a second time and didn't start to investigate other theories until several days had passed. Anthony's mother never believed he had run away because he was very happy on the day of his disappearance due to his 4-H ribbon. Both his mother and stepfather took polygraph tests and were ruled out as suspects. His mother stated that Anthony was somewhat naive for his age and would have talked to a stranger. Investigators believe that Anthony was abducted while walking to school and was probably murdered. However, his mother continues to hope he's still alive. No strong suspects have ever been identified in Anthony's disappearance and as of 2019, it remains unsolved. Description Anthony is described as a Caucasian male with brown hair, brown eyes, is 4'11 and weighs 85 pounds. He has a slight gap between his upper front teeth, small birthmarks above his left eyebrow and on the right side of his neck, two light-colored moles on his cheek, and a scar located under his lower lip. He was last seen wearing a red San Francisco 49ers t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue down hooded jacket, and hiking boots. His nickname is "Tony." Category:Missing Children Category:Males Category:1980's